Many service providers now provide voice and video calling services over a network, including LTE networks. A voice over LTE (VoLTE) video call adds a video component to an existing VoLTE voice call. When a person places a video call using VoLTE service on a mobile device, the device uses its video camera to capture real time video. Video calls use either front or back facing camera for video capture and sharing. Currently, most of devices support a built-in flash (which can be kept on and used as a continuous lighting for taking video) for the back facing camera. However, the front facing camera does not support flash, which makes it very difficult or even impossible to capture video in dark or low light environments.
Another problem with the existing flash for the back facing camera is that it only has limited setting (on/off/auto) and does not offer power efficient controlling options. When the flash is kept continuously on for taking video, it beams very high intensity light and consumes a lot of power and therefore drains the mobile device's battery rapidly.
These and other drawbacks exist.